Violate Passions Can Have Violate Ends
by DawnsJediWind
Summary: Star Wars version of Romeo & Juliet. What shrift will this passion between the son of Vader and daughter of Kenobi create between their enemy fathers? And at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

_Violate Passions Can Have Violate Ends _

_Star Wars version of Romeo & Juliet, or as close I can come to it. This was inspired by the latest movie version, and a song (Final Hour X-Ray Dog) and a music video. I don't know the time period, but it's roughly 25 years after the Clone Wars and Revenge of the Sith. The universe is a bit different, and not every character is in here, as you will soon seen. _

_ "You were the Chosen One!" Obi-wan yelled above the noise of the lava roaring and cashing against the black rocks. "It was said you were to destroy the Sith, not join them!" He paused, looking in agony at his former Padawan and friend, now groveling on the stony bank, trying to get up away from the rushing lava. "Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" Obi-wan turned away, leaned down, and picked up Anakin's fallen lightsaber. He climbed several yards back up the bank, then turned back to look at Anakin. _

_ Anakin looked up at him through yellow shot eyes, face twisted in pain and evil, "I hate you!" he screamed. _

_ "You were my brother, Anakin," said Obi-wan, grief and agony tiring at his heart. Tears blurred his sight as he said, "I loved you."_

Since that infamous day, the two Jedi parted ways. Anakin to the chains of the Emperor, under the prison of his torturous suit, enduring every waking hour gnawing on thoughts of revenge for Padmè. Obi-wan to the sands and security of Tatooine, were he spent his days in remorse and grief for everything, everyone he had lost. But both to the new hope that they unknowingly raised to united the two enemies and the Galaxy.

Twenty-five years have passed, and Vader's son had been sent on a mission to hunt down and kill the last remaining Light Side Jedi. But, a greater power than they could contradict will tilter all their plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter one! Not as long as I'd hoped, but I like how it turning out-pretty random. EnJoy!**

1

Three ships flew over the planet of Corusant. Two were of X-Wing class, while the third was a fine, metal-plated Q-ship class. The polished plating of its exterior shown with brilliant radiance as trillions of lights hit it as it entered Corusant's surprisingly clear atmosphere. It was not long before the ships begun to descended onto a nearby landing platform. The ships landed, and a mist rose as their gases were let out. The two X-Wing pilots exited their cockpits, and greeted each other. Several seconds lapsed before the plank of the larger ship came down, and the passengers onboard begun to descend. But as soon as their feet touched the gangplank, a loud eruption resounded, and it exploded. The two pilots flung themselves to the ground as the plank was destroyed in several a final explosion, and passengers were flung aside, strips of metal and balls of fire toss outwards with them.

As soon as the explosion ended, one of the pilots spring to her feet and ran to where her decoy had fallen. She knelt and turned her gingerly over. The decoy's face was busied and blooded from numerous cuts and burns, but she was briefly alive. Her once fair face cracked into a small smile, and she murmured, "Milady…I saved…you." Then she died.

Atalie started down at her best friend and decoy with a mixture of horror and disbelief on her face. She had come far too close to getting killed herself in that moment. If it hadn't been for her father's suggestion of a decoy, she would be died now. She closed her decoy's eyes, and stood up, still stunned and shocked at what had happened.

"Milady," the voice of the pilot, Captain Antilles, called behind her. "Milady, we must go, it's too dangerous to stay here."

Atalie nodded, but didn't move yet.

"Milady?" Captain Antilles was at her side now, urging her to move.

"I'm coming," Atalie took a final look at the body of her decoy, then turned away.

A few short hours later, Atalie Kryze-Kenobi, Nabooian Senator, found herself entering the Senate building looking very different from that morning. Atalie was a petite woman with dark, strawberry blonde hair, now wrapped up into a elegant entanglement of braids, and bright blue eyes that she had inheritance from her parents. She walked through the Senate building stiffly, back straight as a stick in her tight blue-gold grown. Her face was so stiff and serious it was almost set in stone. Behind her, walked a handmaiden, beside her, Captain Antilles, her bodyguard and mentor in place of her father who had shortly returned to Naboo.

"Will you tell the Senate what's happened?" Captain Antilles asked as they entered the large, cycler chamber full of hovering seats, where the Senate frequently assembled in.

Atalie nodded as she took her place in the Senate. She looked around at the many other Senators from across the Galaxy, then to the raised platform where the Emperor and his minions resided. A frowned threated the corners of her mouth, be she forced herself to look serious and expressionless. It would not do for the Emperor to see how unfavorable he was in Atalie's eyes.

The Senate assembled, and discussions which followed were of no adequate importance to both those talking and those listing. They were same old completes and requests, the same choices to decide on how much to pay the military, how to maintain a rebellious planet system. At length the talk drifted to the threat of the growing Rebels, those that hated the Empire, and wanted to bring peace and security to the Galaxy with a new Republic. It was then, Atalie told of her assassination attempt. It wasn't a very wise move if she had be supporting the Rebels, but to fool the Empire, and the Emperor, it was ideal. They would sympathize her near death experience, and all would agree it had been a Rebel's plot to kill the Senator. Atalie, of course, didn't pay into this. She privately believed it had been the Emperor's or Vader's doing, just because it would sting her father most where it hurt.

"…It was needless murder," Atalie was saying. "I have not worked all these years for peace in the Galaxy to be assassinated like this. How many more of us will be killed before these Rebels are brought to justices?!"

Murmurs of heated agreement ran throughout the Senators. The Emperor raised his hands, and the talk died down. "I…agree with you, Senator Kryze. This was very…unfortunate. But, I assure you, these Rebel scum _will _be given what they deserve, for, my battle-station is nearing completion."

Applause broke out. Atalie groaned inwardly, but joined her applause in with the rest. Time was ticking fast, and there was becoming little hope for the Rebellion to succeed. From all appearances, Atalie was a loyal subject to the Empire, but underneath her pale makeup, and fair complexion, she was a Rebel and Republication. Her father, former Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, had been aiding the Rebel since its beginnings under Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, and Padmé Amidala, before the Emperor's uprising. She had been born and breed under these politics, and played the game convincingly, but Atalie didn't know how long she had until she was discovered and executed by the Emperor or one of his Hands.

"You have done will, my son, very will," Darth Vader rewarding his son, Emperor's Hand, Luke Skywalker, after he had shortly returned from a mouth long assassination mission, and had several seconds before given his report. They were walking together along the black, polished corridors of Vader's star-destroyer, father and son looking very similier, yet…strangely different as well. Luke stood as high as his father's shoulders, though he himself would have been considered tall. Blonde-brown hair, bright blue eyes, he didn't seem quite the Imperil type, but his black clothing, cloak, boots, and gloves more than made up for that. At his side, on his hip, swung his lightsaber.

"Thank you…Father," said Luke.

Darth Vader paused momentarily in his stride, then continued walking, saying, "The Emperor as requested you to go on a special mission once you'd return."

Luke waited patiently, walking easily beside him.

"Emperor is impatient," Vader resumed at length. "There is something, someone he waits you to hunt down and kill—by the name of Obi-wan Kenobi."

Luke paused, and looked up at his father, the name sounding faintly familiar in his ears. "Father, is this in the Emperor's best interest, or yours?"

Darth Vader didn't answer the question, but simply said, "He needs to be find, and he needs to died. You can use any means possible, just do it!"

"Yes, Artoo, we're going on a mission," Luke answered his astromech droid's whistling question, climbing into the cockpit of his battered X-Wing. While doing an assignment, Luke had fallen into the habit of blending in as much as possible so that no know would recognize him for who he really was. Thus he had to fake his true identity, and oftentimes, his true personality, either of which were very hard to exceed.

"Yes," Luke answered the tripping of Artoo. "I like to keep it on manual for awhile."

Artoo whistled and tooted some more.

"Yes, that would be great if you watched the ship. I haven't gotten as much sleep as I'd like, and this mission is going to be pretty hard by the looks of it. Artoo, see if you can find some information about this Kenobi. Yes, we're going to Corusant first."

Momentarily satisfied, Artoo tweeted once more before quieting. The only sounds around the ship was mechanical sounds of its engine going, and everything now and then a soft breath as Luke fell into a restless sleep.

_She was beautiful. The most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. The light played and danced in her deep, sparkling, blue eyes. Her lushes, dark curls bounced as she turned her head and laughed, a laugh that sounded like raindrops on crystal. _

_ The scene suddenly shifted, and he found himself on the floor, crying, calling her name he didn't know, calling her back. But she was died. They had killed her, and him through her. There was no stopping him now, his mind was suddenly set on one thing. He picked up his lightsaber he had toss aside on finding her, and looked at it with suddenly clear eyes, with a suddenly clear decision…._

Luke woke with a cry of pain and grief torn from his throat. He buried his head in his hands, the images still there, but slowly fading away. He find he was in a cold sweat, and shacking uncontrollably. Luke took several long, deep breaths to steady him, but his mind would not stop racing with _What can this mean? Who was she?_


End file.
